1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automotive windshield protector. More particularly, the present invention relates to disposable laminated, adhesive-backed polycarbonate proctector for application to the windshields of motor vehicle, e.g., passenger cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, owners or drivers of automobiles who experienced damage from a projectile (e.g., a stone kicked up on a road by a preceding automobile, objects which had fallen from passing trucks, etc.) to their automotive windshields had to either replace the entire windshield or accept the permanent damage done to their automobiles. Of course, in addition to the physical damage which may be done to the windshield of an automobile by a projectile, such projectiles and/or the damage done to the driver's automobile, represent a safety hazard.
Heretofore, no means existed for the safe and inexpensive protection of the windshield of one's automobile.
In addition, no means, other than the automobile's windshield wipers or the manual labor of an individual, existed for a quick and convenient cleaning of the windshield of an automobile.